Together We Remain
by beezy bee
Summary: Bella and Edward and their friends leave a invaluable mark on the world! All Human


I said my final goodbye as the casket made its final descent into its eternal resting place. A small tear escaped my eye as I realized that this is the last time I would see her for a while. I quickly wiped it away; _quit crying Bella you promised her you wouldn't._ I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and leaned back into him. He was my rock, my light and my life. He alone knew exactly what this day meant to me and that sadness it invoked that ached to my very core.

"Do you want me to leave you with her for a few moments before we leave?" It always amazed me how in tune he was with my thoughts and emotions, I never dreamed _I_ would be lucky enough to have a love like this, I never believed it was possible for me but whether or not I understood it, it was there, written plain as day in his eyes every time he looked at me.

"Yes please, I only need a minute, I promise" I answered with a brief smile before I turned back to the deep, foreboding hole that was to be the burial place of my amazing grandmother.

"Bella?" I turn around quickly at the sound of my name; _her name too,_ I think before glancing at my husband,

"You know how much I love you right?" I give him a small smile before nodding my head,

"Yeah, almost as much as I love you" He just sighs before shaking his head and grumbling as he walks away from me.

I stood there looking down thinking about all the amazing memories we shared, thinking about all the times I had gone to her with a broken heart, exciting news, or just a need for companionship. She was always there, a never changing aspect of my life. She had been there for every crucial moment in my life so far, always there to offer up a piece of quirky wisdom, a joke or just shoulder, never asking for anything in return.

She was there to hold my hand the first time I fell down and hurt myself, she was there to listen to my first piano recital and then exclaim loudly to anyone who would listen that I was the next Mozart, she was there for my first date, and then listened to me confide in her about how gross my first kiss had been. She was there when the boy I thought I had loved broke my heart, and also when another one was there to pick up the pieces. She was there to scold my father for being overprotective and to provide shelter when mom and I just couldn't see eye to eye. She attended my high school graduation and then again my graduation from college. She stood proudly at my side on my wedding day, calming my nerves and reminding me of just how much I loved the man standing at the altar. She had held my hand and cried with me while in the delivery room while I gave birth to my first child, and had loudly proclaimed to the entire waiting room that this was the most precious baby to ever be born.

There was no question in my mind that she had loved me, and I found myself moulding myself into someone she would be proud of, someone who deserved her love and praise even though she gave it without reason. I knew that no matter where life took me she would always be there and that was what made this all okay, this is what made everything so manageable, I knew she wasn't leaving me, just finding herself a new seat, this time she got a view from the inside, she was just relocating to my heart.

I thought back to the last few days of her life, we had visited often, not wanting to pass up any of the last chances we got to bask in her glow; it was no secret that there were only a few days left. She seemed so amazingly at peace with her fate, like she knew what was coming next and was just putting it off until we were ready for her to go; until my uncle Jasper, her best friend and roommate was ready to move on. It was so like her, always worried about everyone else never thinking about herself, but rather what she could do to make everyone else a little happy. Always claiming, "I have everything I could ever want or hope for, there is no need for me to worry about me, I have achieved what I was meant to achieve, now it's my job to help you do the same."

I can't help going back to my last conversation with her; it has been running through my mind on constant repeat since it happened. The house had been full of people, it had been a beautiful day and everyone had gotten together for a barbeque. It was common knowledge that this was for her and my uncle Jasper's benefit, we all knew how much they loved to see everyone together, and we knew it was the least we could do for the people who had impacted all our lives so immeasurably. The grill had been on all day and all the adults had taken to chatting happily, telling stories of recent endeavours or new romances as the younger kids ran about without a care in the world. I watched as my two year old daughter found a snail on a nearby rock and decided to claim it as a pet, I laughed heartily as her cousins ran screaming as she chased behind them attempting to introduce them to her new friend. I then felt a frail hand on my shoulder and turned to see the beautiful, aged eyes of my grandmother.

I looked into these eyes so often as child and had seen so many emotions flicker across them, but there was always one that was constant, one that never left no matter how many others attempted to take its place; love. My grandmother was easy to read, my grandfather had always joked that if eyes were a portal to the soul, then hers were a newly cleaned glass window. He always said that she was an open book, something; I'm told, I inherited from her.

This particular time I could see amusement dancing in her eyes, I smiled at her waiting for the explanation I knew was coming. You didn't press her, when she had something to say, she would say it, there was no point in prying, she was too stubborn for that. She turned her gaze back to my daughter and smiled brightly,

"You know, it seems like it was yesterday when I was watching you running around that grass, dragging that god awful blue blanket with you. Even at that age you always had someone chasing after you," at this is groaned inwardly, she couldn't let it go, just because in high school I had had a little problem with shaking off overly persistent admirers _does not_ mean that people were chasing after me all the time.

"Something I inherited from you I'm told," was my reply. I smirked as a slight scowl flickered across face and then returned to its permanent expression of sadness, it was impossible to look at her and not see the change, she barely smiled and when she did it was forced, she had aged a lot in the last few months and everyone could tell that she wasn't the same carefree person she had been.

"You really miss him, huh?" I stated it as a question, even though I already knew the answer.

"More then you could ever know, I love my family and I love being able to watch as the people who mean everything to me grow up, and start their lives. I remember being that age and thinking how it seemed so impossible for it to end, how beautiful and free life seemed to be." She paused slowly taking in the groups of people spread across her vast backyard. I waited patiently knowing she was not done, just looking for the right words to continue.

"But watching you all grow means also means watching all the people who were with me in those times of my life, all the people who watched me grow up and helped me start my life and helped me through it all, moving on. The love and joy you all bring to my life, doesn't replace the pain I feel every time I remember Emmett's bone crushing hugs or Rosalie's witty, sarcastic mannerisms or Alice's mesmerizing ability to love or Edward, nothing could ever replace Edward. He was my other half, and it is impossible to think with half a brain, or feel with only half a heart." At that a small sob escaped her lips and I looked away in order to give her a chance to compose herself, my grandmother was never one for emotion, it made her uncomfortable.

"Hello, Ladies you both look very beautiful today" I turned around just in time to see my grandmothers pale, wrinkled cheeks flare up with color, I stared at it with mixed feelings, for one it was nice to see some color in my grandmother's face, but it also provided proof that I would be stuck with that awful reaction for the rest of my life.

"Hey uncle Jazz," I acknowledged smiling and leaning in for a hug, "What is that in your hand?" I questioned once I caught sight of the box in his hands. I then caught sight of a movement to my right and saw my grandmother give him a curt nod before taking the box from him, "Thank you Jasper" "Anytime Isabella, you know I would do anything for you," and with that he leaned in and gave us both a kiss on the cheek before sauntering off to go find a quiet place to sit.

My uncle Jazz had never been a man of many words, but ever since my aunt Alice had passed away his words had gotten fewer and farther in between. My grandmother claimed that it wasn't really that different, just that you had to learn how to listen differently. Both my grandmother and my uncle had the same sad look permanently embedded in their features. I had watched as the lights in their eyes had gone from a bright glow to being completely nonexistent. Not that I could blame them, in the last year they had both suffered immeasurable loss, jasper had lost a wife; the love of his life, his twin sister and his two best friends. My grandmother had lost her husband and four of the closest friends you could ever wish to have.

It all started when my uncle Emmett had a fatal heart attack eight months ago at the age of 94, then Aunt Alice died only one month later due to a stroke at the age of 92, then followed Aunt Rosalie two months after that due to natural causes at the age of 94, and then finally my grandfather only one month after that at the age of 93 due to a brain aneurism. Now Jasper and my grandmother were the only ones left, and it was no secret that they too would follow soon. I had a theory about it, I think that these six individuals had become so close during their lives together that they formed a bond, a bond so strong that they had essentially become one person, and just as it happens in the human body, when one organ fails, the others do to, until there is nothing left and the person dies. They had become unlikely friends at the age of 17 and had formed a friendship so strong that it lasted over seventy five years. I am snapped back from my thoughts by a feather light touch on my cheek,

"Where were you?" is my grandmother's standard question, one she undoubtedly picked up from my grandfather.

"I was just thinking about everything that you have lost over the last few months, and wondering how you could possibly still be here..." I trailed off quietly deciding I didn't want to venture down that road with her. She smiled slightly and reached out to tuck the curtain of hair behind my ear, and lift my chin,

"I couldn't very well leave Jasper here now could I? He wouldn't know what to do with himself, I mean it's been over seventy years since he's lived on his own, and though you all think he's some silent stoic man, the silence would surely drive him mad!" I smiled at her response, that was so like my grandmother, she wasn't worried about dying or holding onto life for some selfish reason, she was only hanging around to make sure that everyone else got on well before she left. I glanced down and noticed the box in her hands again,

"Grams, what is in that box?" she glanced down and quickly handed it to me, "It's for you, something I think you will really appreciate." She smiled at me and it almost reached her eyes. I smiled back thinking about how much I missed her beautiful, true smile. My attention shifted down to the box in my hand, and I curiously stared at it wondering what it could be,

"If you keep staring at it like that it _may_ actually do a trick." I smiled at grandmother's impatience and removed the cover. Inside was a beautiful leather photo album. I took it out of the box and gasped when I flipped it open. I was staring at a picture of my grandmother and her five closest friends at the age of 18, I had often admired this picture as a child, they all looked so happy, so at peace with each other. At this my eyes welled up with tears, and as I flipped through pictures of my parents, me, and my family sobs began to rack through my body, I put the album down on the railing beside me and reached over to hug my grandmother, I leaned into her, surprised that even at the age of 93 she was still able to maintain a sense of strength. She reached down and began to pat my back, she slowly moved over to a bench and pulled me down beside her, I lay my head in her lap like I had done so many times before and she began to play with my hair and hum softly. Once my sobs were under control I glanced up at her and saw her staring down at me,

"Are you scared?" was the only question I could think to ask, it was something I had been wondering for awhile now.

"No, what is there to be scared of? I have lived a full and happy life. I married the love of my life, and got to wake up every morning thanking god that he was there beside me, and I got to watch him do the same. I gave birth to three beautiful children, who in turn gave me seven amazing grandchildren, who have even given me the opportunity at knowing my four great grandchildren, well soon to be five," she amends looking down at my swollen abdomen " I have given the world doctors, lawyers, politicians which it may have to forgive me for," we both chuckled and glanced over at my brother Gerry who was talking loudly into his phone, "I have experienced life like no other, and got to do so with five of the most spectacular people on this planet, I got to watch them raise their own families and make their individual marks on the world. I have gotten everything I could have possibly gotten from this world, and I have given it everything I could in return, now it's time to move onto another world and see what I can make of that one." I looked up at her with tears once again streaming down my face,

"I'm really going to miss you; I don't know what I'll do without you, who will I go to for advice? Who will tell me when I'm being a complete pain in the ass? Who will I phone in the middle of the night when my baby won't stop crying? W-w-w-who—'ll" I'd worked myself into a panic again and I had to break off to catch my breath.

"You have to calm down child, your husband looks like he wants to come over here and rip my head off for making you so upset, and your father doesn't look like he'd stop him. Sit up dear" I slowly wiped away my tears and sat up sniffling and trying to contain my sobs, I glanced over to where my amazing husband was sitting and noticed that she had been right, he was sitting there glaring daggers at my grandmother, when he met my stare he shifted uncomfortably and looked embarrassed. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back before turning to my father and engaging him in conversation to distract his attention.

"You see, that's all you need right there, that man will do anything for you, and you don't even have to ask. He will be there with you till the end and no matter what he will always be your rock, your light, your life. Whatever troubles you face, he will help you through. You don't need me for that. You always have your mother for advice, and I'm sure she'd be more than happy to tell you when you're being a pain in the ass," I chuckled at that knowing she was probably correct.

"Alright now that's it, no more crying. When the time comes and I move on I don't want you mourning the loss of my life, I want you to celebrate the fact that I lived." I slowly nodded my head, knowing she was right.

"Do you promise you won't shed any more tears over me?" I shook my head no slowly

"You know I can't promise that, I will most definitely cry, but I promise you I will celebrate your life." At that I gave her a small smile.

"Alright well I will take what I can get, now go and sit with your loving husband and convince him that I didn't put too much stress on that baby!" I smiled at her and stood up, before leaving I bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." With that I walked back to my husband and gave him a kiss,

"Nice conversation I take it?" He asked me jokingly, but I could see the true curiosity behind his eyes; his worry.

"It was a necessary conversation." Is all I could answer right then. I glanced back over to where my grandmother was sitting and noticed that Jasper had joined her again, they were sitting on the bench, hand in hand watching everyone interact around them. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and a true smile formed, one that touched her eyes. She looked at him happily and he leaned down and kissed her hand. Not in a romantic way, but in a way that showed the true connection they shared.

The next day when I arrived at the house I knew what I would find, the instant I opened the door I could sense that it was different, sense that something was missing. I walked into the living room and gasped there was my grandmother and Jasper sitting on the couch, Jasper was leaning with his head in her lap; much like I had done the day before, and her hands were tangled in his hair. They both had the most peaceful expressions on their faces and I knew that they had both found peace.

I am brought back to reality by a hand on my shoulder,

"She was a truly amazing person; there was no one quite like her."

"I know daddy, I miss her so much, and I don't know what I'm going to do." He pulls me into a strong embrace and tucks my head under his chin.

"You're a lot like her you know. Not just in looks, but in personality too. You have that same stubborn streak, and also the same unfaltering heart, your mother and I could see that the instant you were born, that's why we named you after her." My eyes start to well up again and I just nod my head not trusting myself to speak.

"I just came up to let you know that the car is here, so when you're ready we're going to go back to the house and start the reception." I nod my head again and then he lets go and leaves me standing there.

I slowly reach down and pick up six flowers from the many that surround her grave. I slowly walk to the farthest headstone and place one on Uncle Emmett's grave, Aunt Rosalie is next, then Uncle Jasper who is also freshly buried as of yesterday, then Aunt Alice, and finally my grandfather. My great grandparents; Esme and Carlisle, are buried a little farther down so I take a rose for each of them as well and place it at their grave. I then return and stare at the six headstones in front of me, all saying the exact same thing,

_Now & Forever:_

_Together We Remain_

I picture my grandmother's young form strolling across the cemetery fields heading towards the giant oak at the far end, I can see the outline of five people standing there waiting for her to join them, I picture Uncle Emmett enveloping her in a giant bear hug, Aunt Rosalie coming forward to give her a hug and quietly telling her how much she missed her, Uncle Jasper leaning down for brief hug and small chuckle as Aunt Alice squeals and lunges herself at her with all the impressive force that only she can muster, and Then Grandpa leaning down and engaging her in a passionate kiss before whispering in her ear

"What took you so long?" to which she replies, "I would have been sooner but Jasper just _had_ to take his sweet time letting go, I was half a step away from ending it for him!" sending everyone into a fit of laughter before they all pause to turn and wave good bye to me. I smile and nod my head in acknowledgement before turning, taking a deep breath and heading towards my waiting family.

As I walk away I could swear I hear the high pitched squeal that only belongs to my beautiful aunt, and the melodic giggle that I had come to associate with my amazing grandmother; Isabella Cullen.


End file.
